Into the skies
by dragonrider167
Summary: John is getting worried, Sherlock hasn't stopped looking for Moriarty, even after a few months. He'll watch the 'Miss me' clip over and over again. And won't stop for nothing. But after a turn of events send Sherlock crawling and weak, will Moriarty really with this little game or can Sherlock use his own tricks against him. (Sherlock x Molly) (Sherlock with wings)
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured hard outside on the cold stone streets of London. Outside a door marked "Dr. Lenold Carter" a man stood in the rain. His black suit was stained in a shiny wet coat of rain water. He stood still out side the door not moving at all except the frequent tapping of his foot. His hair clung in wet clumps on his head as the rain kept pouring down harder and harder. Suddenly a noise steered from inside. The door clicked from the inside, the door knob turned and slowly the door opened. A middle aged man with a red curly beard in a doctors coat opened it.

"We don't except visitors at this ti-. Oh, it's you please come in."

Dr. Carter said as he saw the soaked mans face. The man walked in not bothering to scrape his shoes on the mat an walked to sit on the couch making wet splashing noises as he walked. Dr. Carter flinched as the man made a big wet stain on is antique coach as he sat down. The man looked at Dr. Carter.

"So this is the famous freak doctor, Jim Moriarty the name and killi'n Sherlock's the game."

Dr. Carter knew who Moriarty was but still shook when he heard the soaked mans name. He looked at Moriarty.

"What do you want from me?"

"Well, you see my plan to have Sherlock committing suicide did not work-"

"Well people did think you blew your brains out."

Doctor carter muttered. Morriarty looked at him.

"Well I did the miss me thing so I obously did not. as I was saying I need a knew way to get at Sherlock and as said in my email I know you are the person to do it."

"I won't do such a thing to a man."

Morriarty reached into his jacket to pull out a gun.

"I think you will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Sorry guys that the first chapter was short that was supposed to be the prolog. For the first few chapter I might post two chapters a week or one but soon enough I will get my order of things, hope you enjoy**

 **Standard disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters.**

chapter one

"Sherlock get off that computer!"

John put his coat on the hanger as he walked n the room to see Sherlock on his computer yet again.

"A brilliant mind stops for no one john."

"A brilliant mind needs his sleep,"

John looked at the barely touched plate of food.

"And his dinner!"

Sherlock did not look up from the screen when he answered.

"So, Mary's having trouble I see."

"Why would you say that?"

Sighing Sherlock looked up from his laptop.

"Well it is quite obvious from how you stand at a 90 degree angle like you have been up half the night and of how on the collar of you shirt is a stain of peas but it could only have been you serving Mary peas because you absolutely dispose them."

Sherlock finished his statement like it was no big deal and went back to his reaserch. John shock his head.

"God darn you Sherlock."

John walked over to look at Sherlock. He looked at the computer to see Sherlock watching a phone taped video of Moriarty's miss me.

"Again Sherlock?"

"John, if Moriarty is indeed out in London then we have a murder maniac on our hands and I am trying to find him is that clear!?"

John was mad now. "Well what if he isn't back! It could be someone else!"

Sherlock opened his mouth to fire back another comment when-

"Ding"

A small noise went off from johns phone. With out looking up Sherlock muttered to John.

"Won't you at least check it"

Sighing John reached into his pants pocket to take out his phone, he turned it on to see a Facebook notice.

"It's just a friend request from-"

John's eyes winded at the sight of the name.

"Sherlock"

John handed the phone to him. Sighing Sherlock took the phone from him to read a name he had not heard not seen in two years. On the screen it read,

You have a friend request from Richard Brooks.

"Sherlock, Sherlock!"

John ran after Sherlock who was walking fast down Baker Street not bothering to look for a cab. He was running to what seemed to be no ware. Angry now, John grabbed Sherlock's coat and turned him around.

"Where in the world are you going!?"

Sherlock turned to john and held up Johns phone.

"The friend request you received from Moriarty-"

"We do not know that it is Moriarty."

"Well who else would it be, I went on his page and I noticed two things, one, his only post was 'miss me?', and that he lived here!"

He held up the phone which was on Google maps to show John. On the screen it read "Dr. Carter, London"

"John, if there is even the slightest chance that I might find Moriarty then I might save us a heck of a lot of trouble, now go home."

"No."

"John-"

"Sherlock no, if he is there he might do something bad to you again, the last time you found him he convinced you to jump off the building!"

"Well, I, I need you to tell ms Hudson that I might come back late."

John raised an eyebrow, not convinced.

"Really?"

"Ok, also make sure Lestrade does not follow."

"Oh god Sherlock."

Sherlock grinned and ran off trying to catch a cab. John watched him run off, he shook his head and bit his lip. He don't like the way this was happening. It all seemed to easy.

"Oh geez Sherlock," he whispered to the wind, "just be careful."

Author note: please review and keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: wow two chapters in one day how cool is that! Well I hope you guys like them please review and follow**

 **Standard disclaimer: I do not own sherlcoknor any of the characters.**

"Oh would you look at that,"

Moriarty looked through the camera to see Sherlock walking down the street forward.

"Get them ready"

Dr. carter ran out of the room into the lab. Moriarty tapped his foot until he heard it, a knock at the door. He smiled and opened the peek hole.

"Hello, who might you be?"

He heard an angry sigh.

"Cut out the sarcasm it does not suit you well."

"I kind of like it, gives me some joy, since you took the other joy from me."

"And what might that be?"

"Killing you."

Sherlock stiffened.

"Aww, is the genius detective scaredy-weardy?" Moriarty commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sherlock sighed "This isn't why you came back is it? Because then you are being a terrible waste of my time."

"Well, I of course do not want waste your precious time...why don't you come inside, I will have someone make us tea."

The door opened and Sherlock peered inside. seeing what seemed like a normal living room (but he did silently try and figure out who lived here with his deductions, it was not Moriarty's). He smiled at Moriarty.

"Trying to trick me again Moriarty? Well I can assure you that will never happen, I know how you think and there is most definitely a invisible trip wire in front of me so when I walk in i will fall and two men will come out to grab me. Really do you think I would fall for that?"

Sherlock pulled out his shoe edging the toe point farther feeling for a wire. He could not find one. He looked confused and took a step forward. This time it was Moriarty who smiled.

"You almost figured it out Sherlock-"

To men came out from the shadows and pushed him down, Sherlock struggled under their grip but one quickly injected a serum into sherlocks neck, his vision began to blur.

"-I just cut out the wire part."

"Uuuuuggg"

Sherlock moaned a long moan, his head hurt and he felt very drowsy. He began to blink until his blurred surrounding came into view. He was in what looks little like a surgical room with shelves covered in many different tools. He was faced downward on his belly his shirt and jacket had been removed but the rest of his clothes remained. He was trapped down to the table his arms against his sides but when he tries to moved it only caused his arms further pain. His head was on its side turned to the left he saw a machine was hooked up to his left arm and seemed to be morning his blood. Suddenly in the corner of the room his saw a huge box that was almost as tall as he was, and it was locked but in a small oped crick of the box a gray feather stuck out. Suddenly, Moriarty stepped into the room along with a smaller man with short curly red hair and beard in a doctor's coat.

"How are we feeling Sherlock you have been out for an hour?" Moriarty snickered at him, then turned to the short man.

"Are we ready for the surgery?"

The small man nodded, but then asked "shouldn't we give him pain killer?"

Moriarty smiled and shook his head, " it will be more fun this way, now Sherlock," he said turning his attention to the man on the table," have you figured it out yet?" He then pointed to hundreds of diagrams with scribbled drawings but sherlocks vision was still a little blurred.

"No? To bad, begin."

Dr. Carter went over to open the box and pulled out what to Sherlock looked like two huge lumps of gray feathers and set them on a near by table. He turned to Sherlock.

"Now we will return you home afterwards because you will need to some rest but you may not want to go out the public again."

Sherlocks eyes widened.

" now, this part may hurt." Dr. Carter said as he began using a tool on Sherlock trying to get to his backbone. Sherlock howled in pain.

John called Lestrade against sherlocks wishes for it had been 12 hours since Sherlock had gone to face Moriarty and it was now dark. John began to race to Sherlock's flat praying he was there. He opened Sherlock's door with the spare key and called out his name in fear. He stepped forward and saw that he had stepped on a huge gray feather next to a small splatter of blood. A small trail of feathers ran to a shut sherlocks room. John slowly followed and called out again.

"Sherlock!"

This time he heard a weak reply.

"Go away, I don't want any one."

John swung open the door to see Sherlock wrapped under his covers. With a lump next to him.

"John," he said weakly, "Sally is right now, I am a freak."

A weak arm pulled away the covers reveling Sherlock in a very weak state. John dropped his phone for there was something else, Sherlock now had large grey wings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I'm sorry for the wait guys I was on vacation with bad wifi, so I am finishing the next chapter but hopefully this next one will do for now, please follow and review.**

 **standard disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock.**

John gripped the side of the door to keep him standing, no no no this was not possible, he thought to himself.

"H-h-how Sherlock how?" He asked.

Sherlock gave a weak fake chuckle "Moriarty John who else."

"This isn't possible not one bit-"

"Well guess what john! It is! I have now got two god darn wings to deal with!" Sherlock shouted at John. Then sherlocks voice cracked and John saw something he had not seen a while, a tear slid down sherlocks face.

"John..." He said worried, "how can I go out to do cases, he has me locked in like a caged animal John I don't know what to do, he won...""

"No Sherlock he has not he won't-"

"Does it look like I have won? John for once in your life give a fair deduction."

John looked down and opened his mouth.

"Sherlock,"

"Yes"

"How"

"I don't know"

"Sherlock, let me look"

Sherlock looked up with a surprised look on his face. He saw that John was serious so he nodded and sat up his wings shifted making John shudder. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on sherlocks back. He began to examine where the wings were attached.

"Sherlock, I'm going to ask some questions and tell you a few things so please listen."

Sherlock gave a small nod.

"Ok, so can you feel your wings, like the way to feel your arm or leg?"

"I, think so, touch it"

John gave one wing a small squeeze. Sherlock blinked and gave a surprised look.

"Whoa"

"What?"

"I, I felt it, like it's always been apart of me."

John just nodded, not out if pleasure or fear just a single nod.

"Does this area hurt?"

John ran his hand over the place on sherlocks back that the wings had been attached. Sherlock flinched. John gave a concerned look.

"No, just is sore"

"Okay, I'm going to feel around your, your wings now and if it hurts just tell me and I will sto-"

"John, pain is the least of my worries right now."

John scowled, you can put wings on him but he will always be Sherlock Holmes. John began to feel his wings, they were like bird wings but a little stronger, like they were meant to be for a human, the joints were bent now since Sherlock was sitting. Then, John had and interesting idea.

"Sherlock," John said, "can you try to open your wings?"

Sherlock nodded again and closed his eyes.

"John, I, don't know how"

"If I am correct it is like flexing your arm, please try."

"Fine"

Sherlock tried again in to his surprise the wings flexed outward. Sherlock looked over his Shoulder to watch. Johns eyes were wide in shock.

"Wow."

After about ten minutes John got onto the other side of the bed to face Sherlock.

"Okay, so it seems they attached joint to your back bone and then the wings to that. I can't tell much without equipment but if j were to guess they must have found a way to attach nerves to your brain and the wings and blood and well, all the kind of thing in your arm or a birds wing and-"

"John, this is fascinating but please tell me this, can they be removed?"

John opened his mouth but then looked down.

"I, I don't believe so, you are now a part of them as they are to you, I'm sorry."

Sherlocks wings folded down as he lay on the pillow. Another tear ran down his face.

"Sherlock I'm sorr-"

"John I don't need pity"

"Sherlock, we need to tell Lestrade I mean how can you do cases-"

"John I don't know if I can, I mean I can't go out side without being locked up, I'm now caged into my flat like a animal. If I can't do any use with these things than I don't know I what I will do. John?"

Sherlock asked, for John was now staring at sherlocks wings.

"Sherlock, when you lay down your wings shifted in a certain way like how birds do. Like you have some bird genes in you as well,"

Sherlock sat up.

"John, your right! I did not even think when I lay! It was like instinct! If I have this small instinct and some genes then could that mean that I could-"

They both said the next word together, "Fly!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: OMG guys thanks for the nice reveiws, I'm so happy people are reading my fic and likeing it! Now this chapter a little long and we are adding anouther character, Molly! Please follow and review! Next chapter in the next day or two, I'm working hard!**

 **standard disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock**

Sherlock was energetic for about 4 seconds. Than he slumped back into his broken state.

"No"

"No?"

"What's the use john, I can't go into public and why do I need and want to fly, John?"

"Yes Sherlock,"

"Do you remember, how, Donovan and Anderson would get mad at my deductions and sometimes call me a freak."

"Yes"

"Well, it never bothered me of course, but john, now, well, technical I would believe if this became public everyone would, and, really I would not blame them, I wouldn't blame you ether if you thought the same."

That was it. Those last few words made something in John stir, he did not know what to do, his best friend had wings! But after hearing Sherlock say those things made John mad, madder than he had ever been at Sherlock.

"Sherlock Holmes! Are you really pulling that with me! Do you truly believe what you just said to me! I would never in my life time stoop to their level! Sherlock, you may have big wings but that does not change you."

Sherlock stared wide eyed at the extremely angry John.

"Sherlock, I do though, want to learn some more of your wings, I mean why in the world would Moriarty stick wings on you for revenge, it seems abstract, a little too abstract."

Sherlock nodded, he still seemed in shock after Johns angry out burst.

"Now I have an idea, it is your call if you want to-"

"What is it"

"I will need to do a little more examination, but I will need some tools, just like a children's doctor would,"

John said quickly so he would not unnerve Sherlock.

"There is more isn't there, one I will get mad at."

"Well, I want an full check through your blood, and I would need Molly to do so."

"No."

"Sherlock-"

"John, I want to know more but I do t want anyone else to know"

"Than why let me know"

"To be fair, you barged in-"

"Sherlock, you could have locked it"

"I was, scared...John Moriarty did something to me I did not understand, and I hate not knowing. I, only trusted you, I hoped you would not abandon me like this."

"Sherlock, I would never, and neither would Molly."

"But-"

"It's the only way."

Sherlock sighed, giving in. "Only her"

"If that is what you want."

"Yes"

"Than only her, I will back in an hour."

John got up, and looked at his friend, Sherlock needed him more than ever now so he could not show his fear. John walked up and closed Sherlocks door.

"Wait, John?"

"He's Sherlock?"

"Why, are you so calm about this, I have darn wings?"

"You want the truth"

"Yes"

"You need it, and I want to help as much as I can"

John got out of his car, he has his supplies, now he needed Molly. Once upstairs he saw Molly above a microscope.

"Molly"

"John!"

Molly turned and saw John standing in the door way.

"Is everything all right?

John wanted to lie, he wanted to say everything was fine. Sherlock was fine, they had captured Moriarty and Sherlock was happy and so was John and nothing was wrong. But he couldn't. He fell to his knees and began to cry, all the emotions he was feeling spilled out through his tears. Molly gave a distressed look and ran to John.

"What's wrong!?"

"Sherlock!"

John sobbed, he could not stop his tears.

"What happened?"

"We, we need your help, please...Sherlock is hurt, and..."

John sobbed again. Molly gave him a hug.

"Calm down I will help, now, what happened?"

"Whoa"

Molly stood in the door way of Sherlocks bed room. She saw his wings and in her mind she was freaking out. She tried to stay calm as she and John brought in supplies next to Sherlocks bed. Sherlock say up and looked at Molly. She was heart broken, he looked beaten!

"Hello"

"Hello"

"Molly, please I know it is weird and upsetting but please do not-"

"Shut up"

"What?"

"I said shut up you dope, I would never not help you just because you have two wings, how shallow do you believe I am"

Sherlock gave a weak smile. Molly smiled back. She turned to John.

"So what do you know?"

"His wings are attached.."

John went on and on telling her all he knew so far.

"So we can't cut them off?"

"No, unlike limbs wing are more delicate and fragile and trying so would result in death by blood loss."

Molly nodded. She looked at Sherlock who was looking at his wings like a child does with a toy. She turned back to John.

"What do you need my help for?"

"I wanted to do a few more tests, so did Sherlock"

"Blood test?"

"Yes"

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked at Molly.

"Yes"

"I am going to do two blood samples, one from your arm, and one from your, wings"

"Okay"

"Now, before I do the wing one, can I feel the wing, please, I want to make sure it won't hurt to much."

"Molly I do not care about the pain I have been-"

"Shut up"

Molly glared at him, not one of anger but of passion with concern, he could tell she did not want him hurt. He nodded. Molly sat over near Sherlock who shifted for her. She paused for a second, then she ran her hands over his wing frame. Sherlock emitted a small hum of pleasure.

"What?" Molly asked.

"Your hands, are, warm"

"You can feel them?"

"Yes, quite well actually"

"Wow, cool"

Sherlock nodded and looked behind his shoulder.

"Are you done?"

"With this part yes"

Sherlock did not say anything, but for a split second he looked almost disappointed. Molly ran her hand down his arm and pulled away.

"My god Sherlock! Your freezing!"

"Sherlock, why didn't you tell us?" John asked.

"N-not i-important..."

Sherlock lay down shivering. Molly looked around for the covers, she reached for them when she felt johns hand on her arm. She looked at him and saw John starring at Sherlock, Molly turned and saw that Sherlocks wings had begun to open and wrap around him like a winter coat. For a minute, to both John and Molly, he looked like a sleeping angle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: hi guys sorry for the late update I have been having a really busy summer but I promise to keep updating. I don't have to many reviews but I want to thank the people who did review, I love what you guys said I'm so happy you enjoy reading my fanfic it means the world to me! So I know that most of the story has taken place in the flat but I promise the next chapter after this will take us across London to many different places, that is when most of the action will start! So I hope you keep reading and reviewing thanks!**

 **standard disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock**

"Sher-"

Molly shook her head.

"John," she whispered, "don't wake him, once he is in deep sleep i can get the samples, should we stay?"

John nodded.

"He needs friends right now."

"Who knows?"

"Only us"

"Why"

"He thinks he is a freak"

Molly gave a shocked look.

"He's not"

"I know"

"Are we going to tell anyone else?"

"Only when he is ready."

"John"

"Yes?"

"Do you think he can fly?"

John opened his mouth, but then closed it. He did not quite know the right answer for the question. He looked at Molly and gave his best answer he could think of.

"I think it truly depends. If his wings became strong and he wanted to, I think he could work hard enough to do so."

Molly just nodded. Sherlock gave a small snore in his deep slumber. Molly looked at him and smiled. John looked at her expression.

"you still like him, don't you"

Molly turned to defend her self but sighed.

"Well, yes, I know I my heart it can't happen. He doesn't know how to love in that way."

John nodded and looked at Sherlock. Suddenly, in his sleep he frowned and began to toss and turn, shaking from a nightmare.

"Oh my god! Molly he is having a nightmare!"

Tears started coming down Sherlocks face.

"Sherlock," Molly began to try and wake him in a soothing way, "wake up, it's not real it's a dream, a dream"

Sherlock bolted awake and grabbed Molly's hand and squeezed it hard.

"Moriarty, my god, he, oh god..."

Sherlock lay down shaking.

"Sherlock it's okay, it was a dream," Molly soothed, "are you okay?"

She suddenly ran her fingers through his hair, Sherlock looked at her strangely and Molly the same. John looked at both of the people back and forth.

"Awkward," he coughed.

"Right," Molly said quickly stopping, "are you alright to do the blood samples?"

Sherlock still stared at her, until he shook his head.

"Yes of course"

John just gave both of them a smug smile. Molly, not noticing, reached for her bag and pulled out a small needle attached to a inch long bottle she went near Sherlock and grabbed his arm and pulled it to her, then, she pushed the needle in gently, Sherlock flinched a little. Molly pulled out the needle and handed the blood bottle to John. Molly turned to Sherlock.

"Okay?"

"Yes"

Molly smiled and motioned for him to turn. She took one wing and held up another needle with a bottle she looked at Sherlock who gave her a look to begin. She took a deep breath and pushed the needle into the upper part of his wing. Suddenly, he gave a groan in agony, the wing Molly was holding suddenly thrashed, the needle coming out, and the wing hitting Molly pushing her off the bed and onto the ground. His wing thrashed and Sherlock cried out,

"John! Molly!"

Memories flashed before Sherlocks eyes, of dr. Carter sticking needles into his wing, putting him in the worst pain he had ever had. His wings stopped and Sherlock looked behinds him thinking he would see Molly, instead he saw John on the floor with her, she looked knocked out and there was a small cut on her forehead. Sherlock for the first time in a while got up and ran to Molly.

"Oh my god, John, did I do this?"

"I'm afraid so, it's okay though, you don't have total control of your wings yet, she only has a small cut, and you did not mean it."

Sherlock was not listening, he was stareing at Molly hoping she would wake up. He put his hand on hers and looked at John.

"John, I don't want to hurt her or anyone..."

John looked at him with concern, "Sherlock I told you, it was an accident, not your fault."

Sherlock still did not look convinced. John took a band aid out of his pocket and put it on Molly's cut. She began to still and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hmm..."

"Molly!"

"Sherlock...did we get the sample."

"Yes, but Molly, I'm sorry, I really am I did not mean to hurt you."

Molly waved it aside, "it's fine, your wings must be still tender from the surgery."

"But-"

"I said it's fine. Now, get back in bed"

Sherlock got up still looking at her, he nodded but checked her over, seeing if he could see anymore damage, when he found none he sat in bed again. Molly got up, with help from John who sat her in a chair. Molly asked John for the microscope she had brought and put the arm blood and one container and the wing blood and another. She looked at Sherlock and smiled and began to look at both blood under the microscope. John looked at Molly.

"What do you see?"

"Shutup..."

Molly gave a soft mumble, her injury was from the head making her drowsy.

"Molly-"

"I said shut up..."

Molly's head fell back and the microscope slipped through her hands. As John reached for Molly Sherlock reached for the microscope. He set it a table and turned to see if Molly as okay. She was unmoving. Sherlock leaped over his wings flapping in worry. John put a hand up.

"Stop flapping, you may hit something."

"Oh, right"

Sherlock stopped flapping shaking his head in disbelief, how am I to control these things, I can't tell if my, he paused his thoughts, no, not emotions, just moods, will trigger something in me to make my wings move. Sherlock pushed his worries aside and look at john.

"What happened?"

"She is just unconscious, just from her wound."

"The wound from me?"

"...yes Sherlock I'm afraid so."

Sherlock sat down on his bed next to john and Molly and looks at her sleeping face until he suddenly bolted upright.

"John! How long have you been away from Mary!?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: OMG guys the reviews I have got are so sweet thanks for the support! I will try not to put to much of a wait for the next chapter, please keep reviewing.**

 **standard disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**

In a small apartment in London, Mary Watson, ex-assassin, paced in her room. It was 11:00 at night and her husband was not home yet. John had told Mary not to leave their home, he had been so **worried** about her since Moriarty has resurfaced, he did not leave her alone often and when he did he made her wait home until he returned, telling her to lock the doors and windows. Even though Mary knew he was getting a little bit over protected, she secretly enjoyed the worry and care he had for her, happy that he was concerned for her safety. But John had not been home since this morning at 6:00 and she was getting scared. She sat back into to bed and began to stroke her tummy, which was now very huge since she was expected to give birth soon, it had been almost nine months after all. As soon as she began to stroked her phone gave off a buzz that made her jump. She scrambled to get the phone and answered it with a hopeful plead.

"John!?"

"Yes Mary I'm here"

Mary gave a huge sigh of relief.

"John where are you?"

"At the flat"

"All day!"

"No no, I want to explain it to you but it will have to wait until morning, to let Sherlock decide if he wants to tell."

"What?"

"Never mind, Mary I want to come home but I can't tonight, Sherlock needs me and Molly, I have talked to mycroft he is taking you to his estate tonight to make sure you are safe, I will see you in the morning."

"John I want to be with you"

"So do I, but you have to listen to me this is urgent, I can't put you in harms way your pregnant!"

"What if my water breaks while you are away,"

"Mary-"

"What if mycroft does not come"

"Mary stop this-"

"What if-"

"Fine! I will see what I can do,"

Mary smiled at her stubbornness.

"Thank you sweetie"

"I will call back soon I promise, just stay inside"

"Alright"

"Bye"

"Bye"

John hung up and Mary clutched the smart phone to her chest. She hoped dearly that everything was alright.

Greg Lestrade rubbed his temples with his fingers. He had a terrible head ache from running around all day starting with John telling him that Sherlock was taking the day off. He did not believe it, Sherlock never takes a day off in the middle of a case, especial this case with Moriarty. So, Greg had spent the whole day searching for him but the flat was empty and there was not trace of Sherlock any where else. He sat in his office in silence until his phone rang. He groaned and picked up the phone.

"Who is it?"

"Greg is that you?"

"John! Where the heck are you"

"Does not matter, I need a favor"

"What kind?"

"Can you please go to Bart's and get the portable x-Ray machine, all the supplies in my office, and my nerve detector? Then drop it off infront of the flat but do not come in"

"John, what kind of joke-"

"Please do what I say if you truly care about the safety of Sherlock Holmes!"

Greg stopped talking, what john just said meant it was serious, he didn't like not knowing what was going on, but if it was going to risk sherlocks safety to question john, he was willing to ignore his frustration.

"Fine I will do it"

He heard a sigh of relief on the other side of the phone.

"Thank you Greg you are a huge help"

"Yeah yeah I get it. Bye"

"Bye"

Greg hung up and slowly got up to grab his coat. He thought about calling Donovan but decided against it, she would never help Sherlock.

Mycroft sat in his favorite chair in his office, he was bringing a cuppa tea to his lips when his phone rang. He put the cuppa down and picked up his phone and looked at the address to see it was john. He answered.

"And what do I owe the pleasure?"

"There is no more need to pick up Mary"

"Why is that John, did the Mrs. Watson out smart you?"

"Mycroft cut out the sarcasm please, we are doing all of this for your only brother so at least pretend to care."

"Goodbye Mr. Watson"

"Ugg"

Mycroft hung up the phone. And lifted the cuppa to his lips and took a sip and said to no one.

"My second brother"


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: thank you guys for all the support! I'm sorry for the late update, I have been doing art classes the past two week so I have been busy. I will never stop writing though I love the story to much to stop now! Please keep following and reviewing! Sorry if this chapter a little shorter.**

 **Standard disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**

John let out a deep breath after he finished his call with Mycroft. It was his third phone call in the past hour and he was extremely tired but he needed Sherlock to sleep, but Sherlock could not be alone, he would drift off and have nightmares so john a and Molly stayed with him. Molly since she was now awake was doing some tests. She was testing his wing muscle while he slept by slowing touching and gripping different areas of the wings and gently flexing them. She turned to John.

"When is Lestrade coming?"

"He should be here any-"

Bong

The door bell rang and John smiled and got up to walk to the door. When he opened it he expected Letsrade but instead stood Mary.

"Mary!"

"Hello John"

She strode inside and sat on the couch.

"Mary Watson you should not-"

"Not be here I know but I was worried about you, and bored."

John began to panick, Sherlock told him not to let anyone else know about his wings since he was still in shock over them.

"Mary, please, this is really not a good time I promise you"

"Where is Sherlock?"

"He does not wished to be bothered"

"John!"

Molly's voice rung from the closed bedroom. Mary looked at john for an explanation.

"Mary, promise me you will stay out here, I will back with an explanation you will just have to trust me"

Mary nodded and put a hand on her enlarged tummy. John sighed with relief and rN to sherlocks room and quickly closed it. He ran in to find Molly furiously pressing her cost down on one of sherlocks wings. His face was showed he was in pain and Molly's coat was bloody. John spoke in shock.

"What happened!?"

"Sherlock had another nightmare and his right wing banged hard against the dresser giving him a painful nasty cut!"

"Oh geez"

John ran over to take the cloth from her, he pressed down harder. Sherlocks flinched.

"John-"

"I know it hurts but it will help"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and John cursed under his breath.

"Molly!"

Sherlock cried out and his wing thrashed. John was swing against the wall.

"Dang it Sherlock!"

"John why is he reacting like this?"

"Bird wings are much more fragile then human limbs, what seems like a small cut to us is most likely horrible pain to him, God! Why is everything going wrong!?"

Molly ran to her purse and pulled out a pain killer injection and tranquilizer injection, she turned to John.

"Hold him down!"

John lunged for Sherlock and pressed his arms to the bed and held him down.

"I'm sorry"

Molly injected the pain killer in his wing and the tranquilizer in his arm. Sherlock suddenly went limp. Molly wiped the sweat off her forehead. John smiled a smile of relief. Thank God he thought to himself he turned to thank Molly but he saw her head turned to the door with a horrified expression. He turned to the door.

"What's wrong- oh god"

Standing in the doorway of the chamber of Sherlock Holmes was pregnant Mary Watson with a a extremely surprised look on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: that's so much for the support, I like where the story is going. This chapter is alittle chaotic so get prepared, Mary is coming to town! Please review and follow.**

 **standard disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock**

"My god..."

Mary managed to say before she clumsily ran from the room. John bolted after her. He found Mary in the living room on her knees her face pushed in her hands. John sat down beside her and stroked her back.

"I'm so sorry Mary I did not want to to find out this way"

Mary lifted her head up to face john.

"What...happened to him..."

"Oh Mary,"

John embraced Mary in a bear hug and told her everything, from moriarty to the blood samples and the phone call all the way up to when she found him unconscious. She nodded slowly like she understood but was still in shock.

"Is he alright?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes"

"I don't know"

There was a long silence between them, neither knowing what to say. John cursed under his breath, everything was going wrong he did not know what to do about it. Suddenly Mary spoke.

"Why did you not tell me but you told Molly."

John gave her a look on concern.

"We needed to do proper blood samples and more medical help, Sherlock did not want anyone else to know but me, I convinced him to let her only for medical reasons, and he needs qnouther friend, I was trying to get him to let me to tell you I promise."

Mary smiled at him, but then frowned.

"John will Sherlock be mad"

John chuckled.

"Most likely"

Mary got up.

"I want to see him"

John nodded and led her to the room he opened the door and saw Molly holding sherlocks limp hand and gazing at him longingly. John coughed and Molly turned.

"Sorry, how are you Mary?"

"I'm okay Molly"

"That's good"

Sherlock stirred and John backed up Mary to the door. Sherlocks eyes fluttered awake. Sherlock looked at Mary and his eyes grew with concern and anger.

"John why is she here!?"

"She opened the bedroom door and saw you. Sherlock it was an accident-"

"John I don't care!mi trusted you two to keep it a secret and you two didn't!"

Sherlock began to shake and his wings began to flap hard.

"Molly, look out he must be having a spaz attack!"

Molly jumped off the bed as Sherlock seemed to get angrier and angrier. Sherlock began to scream at everyone for no reason. He was losing control. John went up to him.

"Sherlock, please calm down, we talk about this rationally-"

One of sherlocks wings threw him against the wall, blood dripped from a cut on his forehead. John cursed again. Suddenly Molly walked up slowly john yelled at her to stop but she came up from behind Sherlock and began to stroke his wing and hum softly. Her hand went and down in the wing frame as she moved her hand up and down doing slow and gentle movements. Sherlock suddenly began to calm down. He turned to look at Molly in confusion and guilt. Mary helped John up. John looked at Molly.

"What the heck was that!?"

"John?"

Sherlock shook his head

"What happened, are you hurt!?"

He got up to see if John was okay.

"I was so freaked out over Mary knowing, I don't know what happened."

"I think I do"

Mary walked up to Sherlock.

"Moriarty must have given you more adrenalin like a bird, he must have planed to have your emotions go out of control like this"

Sherlock scoffed.

"Emotions, humf"

"John, I have your tools"

A voice came from the door.

John got up and walked to the door, at least they now knew what to do, stroking sherlocks wing frame calmed him down, and john had the suspicion that only Molly could do it.


	10. Chapter 10

**authors note: hi guys! I just wanted to say that I have not forgotten about Moriarty and he is coming up in the next chapter! Thanks for the great reviews, I hope you guys are ready because in a few chapter you might see Sherlock fly!**

 **standard disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**

"My god..."

Mary managed to say before she clumsily ran from the room. John bolted after her. He found Mary in the living room on her knees her face pushed in her hands. John sat down beside her and stroked her back.

"I'm so sorry Mary I did not want to to find out this way"

Mary lifted her head up to face john.

"What...happened to him..."

"Oh Mary,"

John embraced Mary in a bear hug and told her everything, from moriarty to the blood samples and the phone call all the way up to when she found him unconscious. She nodded slowly like she understood but was still in shock.

"Is he alright?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes"

"I don't know"

There was a long silence between them, neither knowing what to say. John cursed under his breath, everything was going wrong he did not know what to do about it. Suddenly Mary spoke.

"Why did you not tell me but you told Molly."

John gave her a look on concern.

"We needed to do proper blood samples and more medical help, Sherlock did not want anyone else to know but me, I convinced him to let her only for medical reasons, and he needs qnouther friend, I was trying to get him to let me to tell you I promise."

Mary smiled at him, but then frowned.

"John will Sherlock be mad"

John chuckled.

"Most likely"

Mary got up.

"I want to see him"

John nodded and led her to the room he opened the door and saw Molly holding sherlocks limp hand and gazing at him longingly. John coughed and Molly turned.

"Sorry, how are you Mary?"

"I'm okay Molly"

"That's good"

Sherlock stirred and John backed up Mary to the door. Sherlocks eyes fluttered awake. Sherlock looked at Mary and his eyes grew with concern and anger.

"John why is she here!?"

"She opened the bedroom door and saw you. Sherlock it was an accident-"

"John I don't care!mi trusted you two to keep it a secret and you two didn't!"

Sherlock began to shake and his wings began to flap hard.

"Molly, look out he must be having a spaz attack!"

Molly jumped off the bed as Sherlock seemed to get angrier and angrier. Sherlock began to scream at everyone for no reason. He was losing control. John went up to him.

"Sherlock, please calm down, we talk about this rationally-"

One of sherlocks wings threw him against the wall, blood dripped from a cut on his forehead. John cursed again. Suddenly Molly walked up slowly john yelled at her to stop but she came up from behind Sherlock and began to stroke his wing and hum softly. Her hand went and down in the wing frame as she moved her hand up and down doing slow and gentle movements. Sherlock suddenly began to calm down. He turned to look at Molly in confusion and guilt. Mary helped John up. John looked at Molly.

"What the heck was that!?"

"John?"

Sherlock shook his head

"What happened, are you hurt!?"

He got up to see if John was okay.

"I was so freaked out over Mary knowing, I don't know what happened."

"I think I do"

Mary walked up to Sherlock.

"Moriarty must have given you more adrenalin like a bird, he must have planed to have your emotions go out of control like this"

Sherlock scoffed.

"Emotions, humf"

"John, I have your tools"

A voice came from the door.

John got up and walked to the door, at least they now knew what to do, stroking sherlocks wing frame calmed him down, and john had the suspicion that only Molly could do it.


	11. Chapter 11

**authors note: wow guys in so happy with how the story is so far! I'm glad you guys like it! Get ready 'cause Moriarty is back and oh, did he bring a friend?**

 **standqrd disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**

Moriarty smiled with absolute pleasure. He had set a camera in sherlocks room when he brought him there, and while watching the tapes he was enjoying every minute of it. Sherlocks pain, agony, fear, that was Moriartys candy.

"Jim, are you watching the footage again?"

A happy voice came from behind and Moriarty smiled.

"Why of course, I just need to make sure everything goes according to plan"

"And for the fun of it?"

"You know me well!"

Moriarty got up and gave his friend a hug. The tall man hugged back and whispered is Moriartys ear.

"We finally got him Jim, after all these years!"

"Yes Sebastian, I know"

Moriarty let go and turned back to the screen. His face lit up like a little kid at a toy store.

"Ooo! See look! Sherlocks new found adrenalin kicked up! Look he hurt john! Look-"

Moriarty stopped talking. On the screen it showed Molly stroking sherlocks wing from after his spaz attack. He calmed down and seemed to be normal again. Moriarty first frowned, than got mad.

"Molly Hooper, now how could she do that?"

"Love?"

Moriarty whipped around.

"Seb you must be joking! Of course we know she loves him but Sherlock never loves a human being like tha-. Ohhhhh."

Moriarty started to laugh.

"Ohh this is to good! Sherlock might be falling for little miss Molly Hooper! Now we will just have to do something about that won't we, 'Tom'?"

Sebastian Moran gave Moriary a smile.

"Tom, is right here sir"

"Thank you so much Greg"

John said to the extremely tired Lestrade.

"My pleasure, don't suppose I can know why you need all this stuff?"

John gave a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, I can't say Greg."

Lestrade waved it aside.

"Bye John, oh, and try and get some sleep it is 1:30 in the morning."

"Will do"

John closed the door shut and walked into sherlocks room.

"He won't move"

Molly and Mary said at the same time.

"What?"

"He won't go in the other room for X-Rays"

Molly replied. Mary nodded. John turned his attention to Sherlock.

"Sherlock,"

"John I will not get out of bed and leave at the risk of someone opening the door and seeing me."

"At least your personality didn't change."

Suddenly a click sounded out, John went in to check the TV. He dropped what he was holding. On the TV was a smiling Moriarty.

"Why hello John, miss me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**authors note: I'm on a roll! I am typing pretty fast now**! **I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it! Please keep following a reviewing!**

 **standard disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock**

John backed up against the wall.

"You"

"My god, do we have to be so dramatic, it's so booooreing"

"You get the heck out of here, or I'm warning you-"

"What can you do? Your little 'pal' is just a shell of his former self, emotionally unstable and a freak, which reminds me, may I speak to him?"

"You are a fool"

"No, no I'm really not"

"You're not getting anywhere near him"

"I beg to differ, there is an east wind coming john, there is no way to avoid it"

"How do you know that, Mycroft only told sher-"

"I know a lot of things about Mr. Holmes John, starting with that he won't ever compleat with this, so is that a no on talking to him"

"Your dang right it is!"

"Well that's disappointing, tsk tsk. Well I will see you later John."

The screen faded to black leaving john the only one in the room. John panted, Moriarty had hacked into the flats network into the TV. For all they knew, he could be watching them. He would not let him win. Never. He walked back into the bedroom to face Sherlock.

"John I'm not-"

"You will go in that dang room if it kills me, so get off your lazy butt and get in there."

Everyone stared. John seemed mad but no one knew about in talk with Moriarty. Sherlock nodded, a little frightened and strode into the living room ducking under the door frame so his wings did not hit it. Mary and Molly followed. John walked in the room not speaking and helped Molly hook up the X-Ray machine. They placed Sherlock in it and started the process. Throughout the whole Time John remained silent, only thinking about what he was to do with hi flat mates wings. When it was done Molly got up to get the X-Ray printing. Sherlock turned to John.

"John, are you okay? Is it because of my wings-"

"I'm just dandy"

Sherlock nodded. Molly returned with the sheets and handed them to John. Sherlock looked over.

"Wow"

"Sherlock,"

Molly said.

"Look"

She pointed at the backbone where the bone was clearly somehow attached.

"So, they really are a part of me?"

"I believe so"

Sherlock looked down and a single tear slid down his cheek. John threw the tool that was in his hand. He'd had enough. Still looking down, John spoke for the first time in a while.

"I talked to Moriarty"

Sherlocks head whipped around.

"What., how?!"

"He was on the TV screen, he tried to make me let you talk to him, I refused."

"...thank you"

"I have had enough of this Sherlock! This is what he wants! He wants you to become weak and ashamed of your new identity! We cannot let this happen! We have to show him that even though you have wings you are still Sherlock Holmes!"

"Well how do you suppose we do that john, these wings aren't good for anything!"

John looked back at the X-Ray, he had an idea.

"We need to show him that your wings aren't a weakness they are a strength, Sherlock, we need him to know that your wings can be used, Sherlock, we need to get you to fly."


	13. Chapter 13

**authors note: OMGGGGGG you guys are so nice in the reveiws! Thanks you guys so much for everything! Hope you like this next chapter!**

 **standard disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**

Sherlock, Mary and Molly all stared wide eyed at john. Molly leaned over to Mary.

"Is he insane?"

"God I hope not"

"John, I appreciate that you and the girls are helping me, I truly do, but that is a completely crazy idea"

"But don't you see,"

John got up and ran to Sherlock holding up the diagram.

"Look, Moriarty has found a way to lighten your bones like a bird and like your wings, you could, with a lot of effort find a way to fly!"

Sherlock looked at the diagram and then at John.

"Why would I need to fly?"

"Many reasons! First off it would show Moriary that even though you have wings you are strong, and you could chase after people on your cases from the air and much faster. By getting places much faster you would not need a cab!"

"John, I think we have all had a long night, maybe we should sleep on your idea, you and Mary can sleep in your old bedroom, and Molly I will get some sheets you can sleep in my bed if you want and I will take the couch"

"Sherlock, that is not a good idea, your wings won't fit on the couch, you sleep in your bed, just give me some sheets I will be fine on the couch"

"But Molly I don't want you to be uncomfor-"

"I'll be fine"

Sherlock sighed. John and Mary went up to johns room and Sherlock gave Molly's some sheets then headed off to bed. Molly laying down, thought about what she had just went through, and if there was a possibility that Sherlock could be air born.

The next Morning, every one awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked. They all walked in the living room and saw Molly of all people preparing breakfast. She smiled while everyone sat down.

"I hope your hungry"

Everyone nodded, even Sherlock for once. Molly brought over everyone's plates and sat down herself. Sherlock lifted a forkful to his mouth but stopped he looked over worryingly at John.

"John, did Moriary change my taste buds too you think? So I have to eat like a bird"

"I don't think so, try them"

Sherlock nodded and put the forkful in his mouth. He chewed and smiled and swallowed.

"Nope"

John returned the smile and began to eat. When everyone finished Molly cleared the plates and every one went to the living room. Molly and Mary sat on the couch. John sat in his chair and Sherlock leaned down to his chair. When he went to sit down normally he made a small grunt as he accidentally sat on a wing. He got up and tried again. And again. Until he just opened his wings up and flooded them over the two arm rests. Every waited until he was settled. When he was john started the conversation.

"Okay so we to talk about how we can train Sherlock to fly"

"But before that, if I should fly, John it is extremely risky and dangerous. I know you believe that this is what to do, but is it?"

"Sorry John but I have to agree, we don't want to risk anything."

Mary agreed. Everyone turned to Molly for her opinion. She stared wide eyes until she spoke.

"John may be right, we need to find some way to catch and imprison Moriarty, right now he believes he has won, that Sherlock is weak and insecure. We need to prove he is wrong, and flying may be a way to do so. And we need a way so that sherlocks wings will not get int he way on cases since they can't be removed."

"I'm not doing cases"

Everyone turned to Sherlock. John was the first to speak.

"What!?"

"How can I without catching the attention of the government!"

Molly ran over to Sherlock and began to stroke his wing frame again to prevent another outburst. Sherlock closed his eyes. John shook his head, I'm never going to get used to his face looking almost like a happy, being let puppy when she does that, he thought to himself.

"Thank you Molly, now john. I just don't see how I can do cases, defeat Moriarty, and fly, if I need or want to."

"Oh I think I might be of assistance brother dear."

Every one turned to the door where a smiling Mycroft stood.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: OMG sorry for the long wait, I had writers block while doing the second half of this chapter. I apologize. So I hope you enjoy where sherlocks journey takes him next, thanks for all the nice reviews.**

 **Standard disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**

Molly ran over to stroke sherlocks wing frame afraid of another outburst but all he did was sigh.

"God what do you want now?"

"Wait, he knows?"

"I called him to make sure he lead the government away from me, I told him right after John."

"Oh wow"

"Yes my brother dear is quite a hoot"

John turned to mycroft.

"What do you mean, how can you help?"

"Well, my estate features a gym,"

"Oh my you must use that a lot."

Sherlock said in a sarcastic tone.

"As I was saying, the ceiling is quite high up and the gym is as big as a basket ball court with out the bleacher and, people. If my brother was planing on flying, you can use that if you wish."

Johns eyes widened.

"That would be, great actually!"

"John, we still have not decided yet."

Sherlock reminded him.

"Well, Sherlock it might not be safe for you to stay here right now, I mean Lestrade and the government have busted in here before, mycroft do you have any extra rooms?"

"Yes of course I do, would you like to use them for now?"

"Yes please, two"

"Three"

Molly said. Mary nodded.

"I will just be in johns room"

Sherlock and john turned. And both spoke at the same time.

"What?"

"You heard us, we are coming with you two, I know a lot about physical fitness and can track sherlocks progress."

"And I'm pregnant, can't leave me alone"

John turned to mycroft.

"This okay?"

"Yes it's fine."

"Thank you again"

"But before you leave, God Sherlock change out of your two day old pants!"

Mycroft exclaimed. Every stopped talking for a second. Then laughed, first they all had in quite a while.

"Sherlock,"

Molly started.

"I think we need scissors, your wings won't fit in your shirts."

"Yes I guess I will."

After several suitcases, and many tries to flood sherlocks wings into his coat, the five left the flat all hiding sherlocks wings as best as possible, but deciding to leave from the room into one of my rifts private helicopters deciding it was safer and less risky this way. The dark windows would ensure no one would see sherlocks wings. And plus, no one would know where they were going, at least, pretty much no one...

"They are leaving!"

Moriarty threw the pen he was holding across the room missing his friend Seb by an inch. Seb walked in like nothing was wrong and sat down beside Moriarty and handing him a cuppa tea. Moriarty took one sip and threw the cuppa breaking it. Seb glanced at the broken cuppa and rolled his eyes.

"My god Jim, that's the third one this week"


	15. Chapter 15

**authors note: guys I'm so sorry for the long wait, I was a little brain dead for this chapter but now that o have more of an idea of what I want to do next the updates should be regular now. I hope you like this chapter, I sure like the ending ;)**

 **standard disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**

"My god"

Moly exclaimed as she walked into Mycroft's estate. Sherlock and john did not care for they had been in countless times but Molly had not so this to her was a sight to behold. Mycroft had promised to fly the helicopter himself so know one else would know, and his work staff were away as well so Sherlock just walked in with his wings out, they were still working on his shirts. Mycroft led them to their rooms. John and Mary were first and they had a nice room with a bed trimmed with lace and two nice chairs. Sherlocks room had a nice bed with four long bed posts and a single leather chair and a table with newspapers and magazines. Sherlock just threw his stuff on the bed and left it without a second thought. But, when Molly came to her room she ran in and smiled. The bed was laced in white and the covers were a pale pink. Her pillows were white but embroidered with many flowers all twisting and curving. A chair stood by a window in the corner, the window with long curtains. She looked like a little girl seeing a pony the way she smiled. At the door Sherlock stood smiling, watching her dance around the room looking at every nook and cranny. She wanted to see every inch. While Sherlock watched, john walked up and looked at his friend and gave a smug smile when he saw what Sherlock was doing. He elbowed him and Sherlock looked to see john and walked away, pretending he was looking at nothing leaving john standing by himself with his smug look. Later that evening they all met in the dining hall for dinner. Once they all sat down a discussion began.

"So, when should you start training Sherlock?"

John started putting a bite of chicken in his mouth.

"John, are you sure I should do this, are you positive."

"Yes"

"Well, than I will give it a chance"

John smiled.

"Thank you"

"So, how are you exactly going to teach me to fly"

Everyone turned to look at john for his plan. John gave a nervous look and gulped. He opened his mouth to try and answer.

"Well, I would guess that before we try anything we should train you in physical fitness. You probably need to be strong and fit before you try anything. You should train for a little while, your body and your wings."

Everyone nodded, agreeing to johns plan. Molly looked to john.

"One more thing, how should he exercise?"

"Um... Maybe bar bell and pull up bar? He will need more upper body strength than lower."

"But what about his wings?"

"That, I have to think more about"

"Aha!"

Moriarty cried out. He had been working all day to get a camera into Mycrofts house and he had finally done it. He had sent one of his men to work for Mycroft a while back but now he was able to put his men to use by giving them a camera. Now Moriarty could see into Sherlock, john and Molly's room, and the fitness center. Sebastian walked into the room, he was now dressed in his Tom get up, and he had is curly wig on. When he smiled he was almost unrecognizable. Moriarty turned.

"You ready, we need Tom more than ever now, we need to break Sherlock hard, if Tom comes in and takes Molly from him it will be like she abandoned him in his time of need."

"Shouldn't we wait?"

"Why?"

"We need more proof that he likes her, right now we are only going on a slim chance."

"Fine, we will wait until we have more proof"

"Jim, don't get your hopes up, the only time he has shown any sign of affection was for Ms Adler. He probably only likes Molly as a friend."

"Yes I know, but, still he seems to want her differently now, that's what I do not get why like her now?"

"Absence makes the heart grow founder"

"What?"

"He was gone for two years, and, she has been helping him, Jim when you gave him wings you may have given him something else, he needs friends more than ever now, he may want some one closer than a friend, he may be more open now that he is different. You might have caused Sherlock Holmes to love."


	16. Chapter 16

**authors note: guys I am so sorry for the long wait! School starts up for me on Thursday so I have been very busy! I won't stop writing the story but updates might only be on the weekends. I will try to update as soon as possible but if there is another long wait just know it is because of school.**

 **standard disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**

John walked down the hall at 7:00 in the morning. When he turned to sheelocks room he saw that Sherlock was dressed but faced flat on his bed.

"Sherlock? It's your first day of training get up!"

"Booooooooooooooored"

"What?"

"I want a case"

"Well, maybe later but we have to do training, now Sherlock"

"Mehhhhhhhhh"

"Sherlock!"

"Fiiiiiiiine!"

Sherlock sloppily got out of bed and followed john to the giant gym. John pointed to the ceiling.

"When you start to get air born this ceiling should help, when you think you are ready,"

John pointed to a kinda tall ledge at the back of the room and a mat 10 feet away from it on the ground.

"you can try to glide from the ledge to the mat, it's not flaying but it is a start. So the exercises we think you should do for now are pull ups, push ups, barbell, and we are going to put a big fan blowing very high speeds in front of you, your job will be to flap you wings as hard as you can against the hard winds, got it?"

Sherlock stated wide eyes at john and nodded. John led him over to a mat Sherlock's size. Sherlock got down and started his push ups, the training had begun.

Molly came down to the gym a few hours later, yo watch Sherlock. She saw him in fro t of the fan struggling to flap. Suddenly he is blown back against the wall. Molly shrieked and ran to unplug the fan. John was already running over to check on Sherlock. Sherlock had a small cut on the head but nothing else. Molly put her hands over her mouth.

"My god Sherlock are you okay!?"

"Ugh, fine Molly, john maybe we should wait a little longer before we try the again."

"Ha, I think you are correct Sherlock."

"Ha I think you are correct sheeeeeeeerlock!"

Moriarty repeated johns words in a mocking tone at the camera screen. He was getting the slightest bit worried about his plan. He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Seb!"

Sebastian ran in.

"Jim what is wrong"

"I want to set the plan into action but they haven't done anything yet!"

"Jim these things take time"

"How much time"

"Well, show me the tape."

Moriarty sighed and replayed the scene over for Moran. Moran watched with a careful eyes and turned to Moriarty.

"I would say a week or two to a month."

"What! That soon"

"It is more than clear from our previous tapes that Molly has the hots for him"

"Yes I know"

"Well, there are a lot of now growing clues in sherlocks, feelings, but he may not be ready to admit them yet, I think we need to give him a push."

Moriarty smiled.

"How big a push are we talking?"

"I think a good old fashion kidnap is in order."

"Say no more!"

Moriarty picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Yes, I need to know the wear about a of Molly hooper in the next week, and how soon you can bring her to me."


	17. Chapter 17

**authors note: sorry for the wait guys, since school has started I only have free time on the weekends, so updates are most likely gonna be every Sunday or Saturda. Thanks for all the nice reviews and here is the next chapter!**

 **standard disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**

Mycroft had insisted that Molly go to the grocery store, when she asked why he couldn't do he he had said that it was the least she could do after all, he was letting her stay in his house. Molly had left grumbling to herself. As she walked to get her coat she saw through the gym window to see Sherlock testing himself in front of the fan again. She smiled for he was getting better trained, it had only been a week since they started and he was able to withstand the fan. As she arrived at the front door she picked up her coat and headed out. She was in a cab on her way to the grocery store when she got is ding, it was from an unidentifiable number and said,

Sorry mrs hooper, change of plans, did ya miss me?

Molly's eyes widened as she saw the cab change its course. She opened her mouth to yell but a pair of hands from the seat behind gagged her, she looked up in the mirror to see a familiar face staring back through the mirror.

"Oops, did I text you while driving?"

Moriarty smirked.

Sherlock wiped the sweat off his face, he had been working for three hours in the gym and was extremely tired. He sat on a bench and drank some water. He made a face, he wanted a case and fast. He put the water to his lips again but was interrupted but a yelling and panting john.

"Sherlock!"

"What?!"

"I *pant pang* got a text!"

John handed Sherlock his phone with a look of worry. As Sherlock looked at the screen to see a text reading,

Come on Sherlock, let's play

JM

His eyes winded when he saw a picture of Molly on a chair tied up and gagged with a frightened look on her face sent as well. Sherlock dropped the phone and went to get his coat which now had two big holes, all he knew was that Molly was in range and where she was, the picture was taken beside a pool side

Sherlock made it to the pool by stealing his brothers helicopter, he still did not want anyone to see his wings. He walked in the pool room, the first place he had met Jim Moriarty. He looked and saw Molly in the chair he had saw her in. He ran on further until a red dot was suddenly aimed at Molly's chest. He stopped. A voice rang out and a man stepped from the shadows.

"Oh come on Sherlock, surely you are smarter than that."

Moriarty stepped up behind Molly and smiled.

"One more step and my men are ordered to shoot"

"Let her go"

"Hm why should I do that? Doesn't seem, me"

"I'm warning you, I'll-"

"Do what, I made you a freak Sherlock, a shell of your former self"

Molly made an angry sounding sound from behind the gag. Moriarty smirked again.

"I gave you wings Sherlock, I made you weak."

"No"

"No?"

"No"

"Ooooo we're doing this kind of game, fun"

Moriarty gave a signal and the red dot moved to Molly's left leg. Moriarty stood back and nodded. Sherlocks yell rang out just as the bullet was blasted. Molly's shriek could be heard from behind the gag as the bullet grazed her leg, blood began to trickle from the wound. Moriarty laughed and ran to the shadows. The red dot disappeared and Sherlock ran forward to Molly who had passed out from blood lose.

"Molly, Molly"

Tears began to run down his face as he grabbed his scarf and pushed it against the wound to stop the bleeding. He began to shout.

"Help! Someone help please!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note: sorry that I am a day late with updating. I was in New Jersey all weekend but here is a new chapter and as a treat is is extra long! Enjoy,**

 **Standard disclaimer: I don't own sherlock**

Sherlock ran to the door with the bleeding Molly in his arms, he sat down and lay Molly on his lap and scrambled to get his phone, he quickly dialed john.

"John!"

"Sherlock! Is Molly okay!?"

"She's been shot! Please get some help, please john!"

"I will get Mycrofts private medical care, that way no one will see your wings"

"John that is my least worry just get some help for Molly!"

Sherlock waited for johns response, after a few seconds he heard johns voice.

"They are on there way, just apply pressure to the wound until they get there"

John hung up and Sherlock used his scarf for more pressure. He was just tieing up the scarf frantically when he heard a small giggle from the shadows. Sherlock lay Molly gently against the wall and stood up. He scanned the room, there were small flecks off dirt leading from Moriartys last stance to behind a wall. Moriarty was still here. Heated, boiling anger swelled up inside him. He shouted into the air.

"Come out you scared little coward!"

The giggles came again. Sherlock began to stomp heavily, with only one thought in his usually full mind. He stormed across the room, a bullet landed behind him, a warning shot. He ignored it and kept walking. Moriarty walks out from behind the wall a look of worry on his face.

"Now Sherlock, my men will shoot, Sherlock? Sherlock are you even listening! You might get shot!"

Sherlock gave a small smile.

"Shut up"

Sherlocks strong fist collided with Moriarys surprised face. A crack from his nose was heard as Moriary was blown to the ground. Blood trickled from his mouth and nose. Sherlock raised his fist for another blow when he heard a small weak voice.

"Sherlock...look...out"

Sherlock turned to see a very weak Molly pointing at his left wing. A red dot was aimed at it. Sherlock jumped to the side as the bullet was shot the bullet wished past his wing and bounced off the wall from behind. He ran to Molly who was slowing fading out of her waking state once more.

"No no Molly stay with me stay with me,"

He meant it to sound firm but it came out more as a plead. Molly touched his face. Suddenly ten men armed burst in the room. Moriary has sneakily escaped but not with out a broken nose. Sherlock helped the men lift Molly on a stretcher. Th gave a quick look at his wings but they worked for Mycroft, they were warned. Sherlock rah after them and climbed into the private ambulance. Sherlock stared down at Molly's face, oh good please don't die, he thought.

"Is it done bleeding?"

Moriarty sat back in a chair as Moran held a tissue dripping with blood to his nose.

"Just about, I'll get an ice pack to ease the pain."

Moran left the room and came back with an ice pack and handed it to Moriary who pressed it to his nose.

"Ugh, this plan better work, he bashed my nose pretty hard."

"Don't worry, give it a few days."

"One week."

"Two"

"Ugh, Seb the things you make me agree to."

Moran smiled at him.

"Just trying to help Jimmy boy."

Moriarty smiled from behind the ice pack.

"I wonder where Sherly is doing now?"

Sherlock sat outside a waiting room. He leaned forward to not damage his wings. It had been six hours and no word. John came into the room and put a hand on his friends shoulders.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is"

"No it's not."

"John, Moriarty went after her because we are, friends. Of course it's my fault."

"Don't beat yourself up."

John looked down at Sherlocks knuckles which had flecks of blood on them.

"Sherlock, what happened?"

"Oh that, I just broke Moriartys nose."

"Oh, okay, good for you"

A doctor who worked for Mycroft came out. Sherlock got up to look at him.

"Surgery went well, she's sleeping. She will be fine."

"Thanks god"

"It will be a few weeks before she can walk though"

"Oh, can I visit her?"

"In a little bit"

Sherlock sat back down disappointed. The doctor left the room leaving Sherlock and john in silence. Suddenly Sherlock lifted his arm over is should and began to squeeze his wing. John gave a surprised look and began to try and stop him.

"Sherlock! Stop hurting yourself!"

"No! It's my fault! I want these off"

"No! Shut up you dope it is not your fault, these make you stronger and I will find Moriarty and his lazy butt and drag him to prison myself if this is what he has done to you! Make you hate something that is apart of you!"

John shouted loudly at him. Sherlock let go and but his face in his palms and silently cried.

"By God, john, please say I can fly soon. I don't want somthing like this to happen again"


	19. Chapter 19

**authors letter: OMG I feel awful! I haven't updated in a week I'm so sorry! Schools been really tough and I nearly get anytime for myself. I promise to update soon though. I know that this isn't a chapter but it's better than nothing. I haven't stopped writing this I promise! I have also had some writers block too (it's like the world is out to get me). The next chapter will be out Monday (tomorrow) Tuesday or Wednesday so be sure to check. And remember to keep reviewing my story. I love hearing from you guys and I haven't in a while so please start again. I'm really really really really sorry. And if you guys have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them! Thanks so much for the support! Till the next chapter ? ﾟﾏﾻ**


	20. Chapter 20

**authors note: told you gust I would publish again soon! I'm happy that more people are reading my story but please please review! It means a lot! Thanks for still reading. So I have decided I needed to have an official update day and it will be every Sunday. So check my account or story to see the next chapter. And if it's not there than the next day I will post a letter sharing my apologies and when the chapter will come out and than go back to every Sunday. Hope you like the chapter! Wow it's getting late and today is Tuesday! See ya enjoy the chapter!**

 **standard disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**

Sherlock opened Molly's hospital door. Molly lay in the bed looking at him smiling. She had a small cast on and was hooked up to a machine. Sherlock felt awful to see her like this. He smiled back though and walked up to her. He had to bend under the door because of his wing which made moly giggle a little. He sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah a lot. The doctors said I lost some blood but I'll live."

Molly meant the last part to be the joke but Sherlock gave a worried look. Molly patted his hand.

"Calm down Sherlock."

Sherlock looked down at her hand. Their fingers touched briefly until Molly quickly. Sherlock blushed a soft pink. Molly looked at him.

"Sherlock,"

"Yes Molly?"

"Don't blame yourself."

Sherlock gave her a strange look.

"How can you say that, Moriarty kidnapped you, shot you, almost killed you, because he wanted me. Of course it's my fault."

A hand slapped across his face. The hand whipped fast and strong and made Sherlock cringe at the pain. Molly gave him a look of anger.

"Mr. Holmes. You are one of the most brilliant men I have ever met. I regret nothing I have ever done and I would put myself in danger many a time if to help you thrive. There are plenty of nurses, doctors, and scientists in the world. My absence would be a small lose. But there is only only one consulting detective in the world, and without him we would all be doomed by the hands of men like Moriarty."

Sherlock stared. He was it most shocked. How. Why.

"Molly, you would be missed by quite a great deal."

"By who Sherlock!?"

"Me!"

His words hung frozen in the air. The seemed to float frozen in time. Both looked shocked. Sherlock had never shown so much emotion like that to Molly. He spoke again in a quieter tone.

"...I would miss you Molly."

Molly's eyes widened. Suddenly before both could realize what was happening Molly pulled Sherlock in and kissed him. Their lips touched for ten seconds. It was gentle and loving. The tenderness she shoved to him proved how much she truly loved him. She knew to not push hard. Before Sherlock could decide whether to kiss back Molly pulled away. She blushed a profound bright red and spoke before he could.

"My god, Sherlock I'm so sorry."

"Molly-"

"Forget it. Please I'm sorry just forget it. It was stupid of me to do."

Sherlock opened his mouth to say something but then a nurse came in. She stood in the door way in shock starting at Sherlocks wings. But then remembered she worked for Mycroft. He warned the whole government hospital.

"Sorry you visit has to end."

She pushed Sherlock out of the room. The door slammed behind him before he found protest. He stared at the door. He sat down. Molly had just kissed him. Kissed him for gods sake. She sure wanted it. Did he? He thought about this until John came into the room.

"Sherlock!" How was-"

"Molly kissed me."

"...what?"

"John Molly kissed me."

"Why?"

"...I don't know."

Sherlock looked at his feet. John stared at the ceiling. God he knew why Molly kissed Sherlock. But Molly would never want him to tell Sherlock.

"Did you, kiss her back?"

Sherlock looked at John. He felt like a teenage boy talking to his dad about his first kiss.

"No, she pulled away."

"Well, did you want to kiss her back?"

Sherlock looked like he wanted to answer until Mary came into the room to tell John Mycroft wanted him. John left and Sherlock was once agin alone with his thoughts. How could he deal with this issue. Especially when, after thinking about he may have wanted to kiss her back if given the chance. Was he falling for someone?


	21. Chapter 21

**authors note: *slams head on desk* OKAY GUYS IM BEYOND SORRY. ITS BEEN LIKE THREE WEEKS SINCE IVE UPDATED. AND I DIDNT EVEN TYOE A NOT TO EXPLAIN WHY. I've had loaaaaaaaaads of school work and writers block. I promise (and I know I've promised this ten million times but this time I mean it) that I will update every Sunday. If I dint than I will face palm myself so hard. So again I'm so sorry and I hope you** enjoy **this chapter as an apology.**

 **Standard disclaimer: if I owned Sherlock the pain of Rechinback fall would never had happened. I'm not MOFFAT.**

Molly had asked the nurse to leave about ten minutes ago. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts. When the nurse did leave Molly had begun to cry softly. She was an idiot. Kissing Sherlocks Holmes what was she thinking!? He doesn't love anyone! She began to sob even louder now. He would never love her. So why did she even bother. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Molly you idiot why would you do that!"

She spoke sternly to herself. But the more she thought about it the more you wanted it to happen.

...

Sherlock sat outside the soundproof door of Molly's room. He was still confused. He snorted. He wasn't confused just, thinking. He stared at the door longingly until he made a face like he had been slapped. My God he might actually truly falling for the girl. He moaned and ran his fingers through his hair. Why was everything so complicated!

...

Sebastian was in the house reading a newspaper when he heard a large cheerful hoot.

"Yesssssssss! It worked!"

He got and walked in to see Moriarty with his hands in the air and was watching footage. He ran up to Moran with a huge grin.

"It worked! The plan worked! They kissed! You are a genius!"

Moriarty grabbed Moran's face and squeezed it. Then he went back I front of the screen. Sebastian was so taken back. Moriarty turned to him again.

"You ready for some action 'Tom'?"

...

John suddenly ran into the hallway surprising Sherlock so much that his wings jerked.

"Tom. Here. Hide. Now."

He put his hands on his knees panting. Sherlock bolted up.

"But this is a private hospital!"

"Don't. Know."

He hugged again. He began to push Sherlock into a nearby empty room closing it. He gave Sherlock a thumbs up. Suddenly the familiar face of Molly's ex-fiancé walked in with a bushel of roses. He was wearing his normal clothes that always looked surprising like Sherlocks. He heard the man begin to talk to John.

"Hello John!"

"Tom! What are you doing here..."

"I heard Molly got hurt!"

"But this is a government hospital."

"Yeah, I have a friend you works for Mycroft Holmes. He told me."

"Did t you and Molly break up?"

"Yeah, but I miss her. I'm here to tell her that. I want to get back together."

Though johns back was turned he could tell that John tensed up. Suddenly Sherlock felt his wings tense as well like when you see a bird about to lunge. He felt himself narrowing his eyes until he realized what he was doing. Was he, jealous? He face palmed. This was just getting weirder.

...

Molly had finished crying and was blowing into a tissue when the door opened. She saw Tom of all people walk in smiling with flowers. He sat in the chair next to her while she remained flabbergasted.

"Tom!?"

"Oh my god Molly! Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if you are alright!"

"I told you. In fine."

"Wonderful!"

He gave a huge smile.

"Why do you have flowers?"

Tom bit his lip before sighing and giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"Molly, I want to get back together."

Authors note two: dang my chapters are short. I'll try and work on that. And hey big news! So I'm also in the middle of developing a Harry Potter fanfic! Yay! It will take place in their sixth year and the plot is Draco Malfoy gets bitten by Remus. Werewolf Malfoy is my fave Harry Potter theory. I'm also gonna add an OC I have. Hope you like her. I don't know eh I will post it. Hopefully soon and I will tell you guys when I do. Thanks! Ps. My bold feature stopped working which is why this is not in normal authors note format. Dang.


	22. Chapter 22

**authors note: I GOT IT IN ON TIME! Yayayay! Sorry lost my excitement there. I'm just happy I got another chapter in in time. I hope you like it! Some big stuff is coming up! Please remember to review, follow and favorite! Oh and I'm thinking about starting to post my Harry Potter fic soon. If you like this I bet you will like that!**

 **standard disclaimer: I wish I owned Sherlock**

Molly looked like she had been slapped. Her eyes were wide and and confused and shocked at the same time. She put a hand to her mouth. It took a few seconds before she could even utter a word.

"...what!?"

He gave a smile.

"I miss you Molly."

"When!?"

"After we broke up I felt like part of me was missing. Ripped out of me! You're all I've been thinking about these last few months. After I learned you were hurt I finally realized, I need you."

"What!?"

Thoughts kept zooming through her head. She was shot, kissed Sherlock, and now Tom of all people wanted to get back together!

...

John opened the door to where Sherlock stood. He stared.

"Did you-"

"Yes John."

"Why-"

"I don't know why John."

Johns scowled and sat down in a plastic chair. It creaked. Sherlock snorted.

"Don't break the chair Goldy Locks."

"Shut it."

Sherlock gave away a smile. John sighed.

"This has officially been the most eventful week of my life."

"That makes two of us."

John turned to Sherlock.

"Do you, did you want to, ya know-"

"Kiss her back?"

"Yeah."

Sherlock bit his lip. He turned to John. John saw a tint of worry in his friends eyes.

"I don't know."

Suddenly he grew angry. He knew he had some sort of feelings for her. He thought that was weak.

"Why are we even talking about this. It's not important. Finding someway to work with my wings and finding Moriarty is."

"Sherlock-"

"Enough of this topic!"

John wanted to pry further. He knew Sherlock wasn't telling him something. But he didn't need another angry outburst when the one person who could calm him was in a hospital bed getting better. What would he do? Walk in and say 'hey sorry to interrupt you two it's just Sherlock has wings and is having a anger attack can you help?' Yeah, like that was happening.

"Okay Sherlock. We can get back to training tomorrow."

"Good."

Sherlock did want to get back to work. But he also wanted to stay with Molly. He forced himself to ignore it. She would most likely get back together with Tom. He would have to live with that. But what was that sick feeling he felt?

...

Molly turned back to Tom.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

Molly knew she didn't feel that way to him. Her heart was still set on Sherlock. She remembered her talk to herself. She can't like him or still have hope. People with to much hope have a better chance of crashing down.

"Tom."

"Yes Molly."

"I've made my decision."

 **authors note: ha! Cliff hanger I'm so mean! Sorry. Hey, review what you guys think Molly is gonna say! I know what will happen but I wanna know what you guys think. Thanks for all of the support!**


	23. Chapter 23

**authors note: dang it. I missed it by one day. Sorry I fell asleep while updating because I got like 5 hours of sleep. Sorry I'll be better next week and thank god I only was late by one day. So yeah this chapter is kinda sad, I will have fluff in the next few chapters I promise! Thanks for those who have recently started reading or those who have been with me the whole way I'm so happy you guys are still reading! And pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review I haven't gotten one in ages! Thanks!**

 **standard disclaimer: IF I OWNED SHERLOCK JOHNLOCK OR SHERLOLLY WOULD HAVE HAPPENED**

Sherlock sat in the empty room bored. He wings twitched with anticipation. Suddenly he heard and door swing and watched as Tom left the hospital. He scrambled out of the room and into Molly's. He saw her staring off into space.

"Molly?"

She blinked slowly before turning to him.

"Oh Sherlock."

"John said Tom-"

"Wanted to get back together yes."

"Well,"

Sherlock could easily deduct her answer. Easily recall. But he didn't want to. He wanted the answer to be from her and her alone.

"I told him my answer."

"You did."

"Yes."

Another awkward silence.

"I've decided to give him another chance. We're going out on a date when I'm feeling better. Nothing official yet."

"Oh."

Sherlock had never felt heart break. Not love heart break. Friendship when he lied to John yes but not this. No this was worse. He felt like the bullet that had been shit in his chest had replayed over and over and over again each time more painful that the last.

He felt lien his heart was getting wrenched in two. If this was heartache it stunk. Real bad. He pushed away his thoughts, he told himself he was fine. He nodded silently to Molly.

"Good for you two."

"Thank you."

"You should, get some rest.

"Oh okay, bye Sherlock."

"Bye Molly."

Sherlock closed the gray door slowly behind him. John walked up to him.

"I heard-"

"John. I'm fine. Let's just go back and train more."

...

Moran groaned pulling off the scarf around his neck as he entered the room. He heard giggles coming from the other room and flashing lights. As he walked in he saw Jim hunched over the video screen smiling.

"Love?"

"Oh Seb it worked!"

"It did?"

"Yes it did! Sherly's all broken."

Moriarty sneered. Moran walked over behind Moriarty to watch the feed as well. He kissed the top of Moriarty's head before walking back out to get some tea.

...

Sherlock lifted himself up and down on the pull up bar huffing each time. Mary walked in holding her belly.

"Hello Sher-"

Mary fell to the ground with a grunt holding her stomach. Sherlock jumped down beside her.

"Oh god Mary what's wrong!?"

"Jeez, Sherlock, oh god."

"What!?"

"I think I've gone into labor!"

...

Moriarty got up from the screen to find Moran sipping some tea.

"We got him Seb."

 **Autgors note two: for those who are like "wut?" Lemme explain. Sebastian Moran is from the origanal novels and works with Moriarty. Lots of people like me want him to be on the show and ship MorMor, Moriarty X Moran. It's a cute ship I wanted to add in. Look it up! Thanks for reading and one more thing, trying to think of baby names for John and Mary's daughter, please review your opinion on the matter!**


	24. Chapter 24

Authors **note: I'm not late at updating its just late at night. Still counts as on time. Soooooo I got some more favs and follows! Thanks for all the support! So I still don't get any more reviews which is really sad cause I miss them. Please review! And without further ado... READ**

 **standard disclaimer: if I owned Sherlock season four would be here a heck of a lot faster.**

Sherlock sat in the government hospital outside a hospital door for the second time that week. He hoped it wouldn't be a regular thing. It had been three hours since they had brought Mary to the hospital. John was in there, of course. Only the husband and Doctor were. Sherlock ran his fingers through his hair. He had enough stress on his already without this.

John would most likely be torn whether to help his friend or to care for his newborn child. Sherlock would insist but John would certainly be guilty. Sherlock cussed. He wish he could have one easy day.

The door opened revealing John. A very tired John.

"John?"

"She isn't born yet. She's early, really early. They don't know if it might make it."

John looked at his shoes. Sherlock stood up.

"Its a Watson. Of course she will John don't worry."

John gave a weak smile.

"I hope your right Sherlock."

"I'm always right."

John chuckled with a small bit tired grin.

"Sure Sherlock."

"John, have you decided on a name."

John bit his lip in thought. He stretched before answering.

"We have some ideas. I thought we might had more time. We will think of one before we leave the hospital."

"Well, is Sherlock still-"

"I told you I'm not naming my kid after you."

"Worth a shot."

...

"Baby Watson. Hmm... Ideas how they flow."

Moriarty sipped his tea contently while watching his video screen. Seb was next to him.

"Jim what's your idea now?"

"Oh nothing."

Seb rolled his eyes obviously not convinced. He checked his watch.

"Oh dear. It's 9:30. I'll be right back."

He got up and Jim's head turned.

"Where you going?"

"I need to run a short erin."

Seb kissed Jim's cheek quickly before leaving with his coat.

...

A doctor suddenly opened the door.

"Mr. Watson!"

John didn't need to be told anymore. He ran into the room slamming the door. On the bed Mary had begun her contractions.

"It'll be okay Love."

John said. Inside he was panicking with worry for his wife and unborn child. Mary gave a weak smile.

"I trust you."

...

The door opened once more revealing a doctor. He stared at Sherlocks wings before remembering what they had all been briefed.

"Mr. Holmes? They wish to see you."

Sherlock got yo biting his lip as he entered the room. He saw the sleeping figure of Mary of the hospital bed. John was faced away from Sherlock.

"John?"

John turned around revealing a tiny figure in his arms. A small pale baby with closed eyes was swaddled in blankets. She had small tufts of blonde hair. John looked up and Sherlock had never seen his best friend more happy.

 **authors note two: so we still don't know the baby's name. Typical me for not telling all the info. Muhahah. So please review of what your choice for a baby name is cause I have no clue. I want to know your opinions. I will saay who choose the name if they have a account or they are a guest. Thanks for keeping in reading I want to give all of you virtual hugs!**


	25. Chapter 25

**authors note: hallo! So I know it is late at. I get but as long as u post before twelve it's technically on time. So HA. Well, I have t gotten any new reviews, :(. I'm sad. I found a way to not have the name in yet so please please PLEASE try and suggest a name I don't know how much longer I can put this off. So this chapter is basically pure fluff. I decided to not to be cruel this time. So I hope you enjoy, thanks for all the new follows and favorites bit please review!**

 **standard disclaimer: do I look like MOFFAT or Gatiss?**

Sherlock smiled wide and walked over to his friend.

"She's beautiful John."

"Thanks Sherlock."

"Did you think of a name?"

"We narrowed it down, we are gonna discuss it when she wakes up."

John turned his head back to the baby girl. He rocked gently back and forth. Every once and a while she would make a small noise, but then go back to sleep. John kissed the top of her head.

"How long have you-"

"After the doctors cleaned her and Mary fell asleep I haven't let go since."

"Good."

"Yeah, I'm so happy, the doctors say she is healthy."

"That's great! Am I ever gonna me aloud to hold her?"

"You can hold her now if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

John carefully put the baby into Sherlocks arms. He looked down and rocked the same. His wings twitched in small bits.

"Hello Sherlock."

"I'm not naming my baby after you!"

...

Molly sat in her room reading. She turned the page of To Kill A Mocking Bird with utmost care. Suddenly a nurse came in.

"Are you friends of the Watsons?"

"Yes, we're good friends why?"

"I'll be right back,"

The nurse left leaving a confused Molly. She closed her book and lay it beside her on the white bed spread. She lay back. Was something wrong? The door opened again reveling John and Sherlock. When Molly's eyes drifted to Johns arms she covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh John!"

...

"Mary you haven't let go of that baby for a full two hours."

Sherlock let out a chuckle. Mary gave him a playful glare.

"It's my kid let me have some fun."

"Wasn't giving birth enough fun?"

"I may be in bed, but I can still beat you Sherlock Holmes, don't test me."

"John, please don't let your wife kill me."

"Mary,"

"Yes John,"

"What weapon do you prefer to use when killing annoying things?"

"John!"

"Wah!"

Everyone turned to look at the baby in Mary's arm as it began to cry and squirm.

"Does it need food?"

"Yes I do think she's hungry."

"Shall I go get a bagel?"

"Sherlock do you know how baby's work?"

...

"Rock a bye baby on the tree top

When the east wind blows the cradle will rock

And when the bow breaks the cradle will fall

And baby will fly,

falling is just like flying, remember Sherlock,

And down will come baby,

But wilth a more permanent destination. Hello baby Watson, I can't wait for us to play."

 **authors note two: dang, I promised fluff. It was fluff, but with a cliff hanger. Oh how cruel I am. So big news on the Harry Potter fic, the reason it's not up yet is because I've been typing up the first few chapters that way I won't miss updated any like I did with this fic. See, now I'm being smart. :) so I will publish the first chapter of Silver Moon (only name I could think of) next Saturday! Yayayahayayayayayayay! So if you like werewolves and Harry Potter series and Draco Malfoy (cause remember a few updates ago I said it was gonna me about Draco getting bit and becoming a werewolf?) please check it out! Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**authors note: ha! It's not that late! MUAHAHAH sorry that's the Moriarty in me XD. So I didn't get any reviews in the past few weeks, *sniff sniff* so me and a friend decided on a name. So get ready for some fluff! Wait! So yesterday I posted my Harry Potter fanfic Silver Moon! Yay! Please go read it j really hope everyone likes it! The chapters are longer than the ones for this fic, I do t know why so don't ask. So I hope you like this chapter and my other fanfic! You can go to my account to see it. It's update days are Saturday. So without further ado... SHERLOCK**

 **standard disclaimer: I'd be bloody rich if I owned Sherlock**

Sherlocks eyes drifted to the high ledge in Mycroft's gym. He knew it was meant for when he wanted to try gliding. It had been two days since Johns baby had been born and the couple had insisted he go back to training. He had scoffed but left. He looked to he wings and flapped them slowly. He still was in disbelief of them at all.

Sherlock grew up with logical thinking. He believed what he saw and kept the facts that he knew would be of use and got rid of the rest. He was a ignorant jerk more than half the time and he knew it. Only few put up with him.

Sherlock let out a sigh and drank from his water bottle. He reached over to feel the feathers on on wings. This was not logical. John had figured out some stuff of their existence. But not all. And Sherlock wanted all. He left the gym heading to his room. He grabbed his laptop and went to the web. And began to type frantically any leads.

...

John sat on the edge of Mary's bed with the baby. They had to stay longer than planned so the doctors could make sure she was alright. As she woke up and began to cry Mary shushed her softly and rocked her.

"Mary,"

"Yes love?"

"We really should give her a name."

"Gah, to hard."

"Mary come one."

"Well, we could give in and do Sher-"

"Never. Ever."

Mary laughed.

"Fine darling, how about Molly?"

"Too unfair."

"Georgia."

"To much like Greg, Sherlock would never get her name right."

"Alice?"

"In wonderland?"

"Amelia?"

"Your cousin hates me."

"Annabel?"

"What's up with you and A names?"

"Elizabeth?"

"Meh."

"John Hamish Watson stop being picky!"

"I want her to have the best."

"These are all perfectly good names."

"Not the one though."

"The one?"

"Yes."

Mary rolled eyes and sighed.

"You're impossible."

John smiled before looking at Mary's purse. A picture had fallen out. It was a picture of Mary seven months pregnant with a smiling Mrs. Hudson.

"Martha."

"What?"

He walked over with the picture.

"Martha."

"Mrs. Hudson's first name?"

"It's perfect!"

Mary looked down at the baby and smiled.

"Martha Watson."

(You thought I was going to end with pure fluff? Oh you know me better than that...)

The hospital was quiet. The hallways dark. A man walked down the empty hallways his feet making small clicking noises with every step. He turned a corner to the section labeled 'Nursery'. He walked down the rows of doors his hands moving across each one. The doors were a light grey in the moonlight and it seemed to reflect off one door in particular. The man opened it quietly and peered inside.

John sat sleep in the chair beside Mary. A small baby hospital bed was beside Mary as well. The man went to peer over into the crib. The small baby girl was asleep.

"Hello small child. How innocent. How safe."

The man said with a smirk. The baby girls couldn't open her eyes yet but she could tell and hear that a man was above. He scared her. She began to wail and cry, wanting the scary man to go away.

"Martha!"

John got up fast going to his daughter fast and picking her up cradling her. As he shushed her softly and Mary woke up with a worried look.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

Johns head turned. The door was open and room empty. On the floor, in the doorway stood a spinning apple. Like it had just been dropped. As he went over to pick it up it fell out of hand. Engraved in the apple skin was three letters.

I O U

 **Authors note two: in my defense there was fluff! I just had to add that last bit though *evil smile* I hoped you liked the chapter it was longer than usual!**


	27. Chapter 27

**authors note: DID YOU GUYS READ SILVER MOON, IF NOT CHECK IT OIT ON MY ACCOUNT! Sorry got excited there. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review I miss them. Sorry updates are getting late I don't know why, well silver moon has its chapter two, super happy about that! This chapter ending has some feels so, BE PREPARED! *music and green flames in background*** **Thanks!**

 **standard disclaimer: to own Sherlock *sigh* would be a dream come true**

"Crap!"

Sherlock threw the keyboard across the room in frustration. The tall man ran his fingers through his tangled locks and leaned back in his leather chair to try and sit back but only resulted in a cry of pain as he nearly sprained one of his wings reminding him why he had sat forward in his chair in the first place. Sherlock wiped a hand across his desk sending papers flying to the ground. A single picture and a wrinkled drawing lay on the table.

He picked up the picture in one hand, Moriarty the day he had been convicted of an attempt to steal the Crown Jewels. In his other hand he held a pencil drawing of his best memory of the man who had caused this whole mess. He barely remembered the face at all. Sherlock, red faced with anger curled the already wrinkled paler into a ball and threw it across the room.

"Son of a-"

"I'd rather you'd not use your foul tongue in this house hold."

"It's not foul tongue Mycroft everyone cusses."

Sherlock stood up to face his brother in the doorway. Scowling he glared hatefully at his brother.

"Did you find anything?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Oh god Mycroft don't start."

"Hmmf, some manner would do you good Sherlock."

Sighing the government man handed Sherlock a file. Sherlock took it without batting an eye. Opening it he saw a few documents and a picture, it was the man.

"His name is Dr. Donald Carter. He was born in America and graduated with a masters degree in biology at Harvard. He moved to England five years ago to England to further more conduct his 'secret' research. Two months ago he was nominated for a Nobel prize bit was arrested for doing illegal human experimentation but was bailed out shortly a few weeks later by a anonymous person. He moved to the apartment you went to a few weeks ago."

"We're going."

"What?"

"You heard me,"

Sherlock went to get his coat with the two holes in the back and attempted to fit his wings through them.

"We're leaving to go there?"

"Why now?"the

"I needed information before I was to confront him. Now I wish to ask him a few 'questions' and-"

"You can't do that Sherlock."

"Why bloody not!?"

"I already sent men over there. They left an hour ago."

"You sent men, to see a man, that was my problem!?"

"Correction, the remains of a man."

"What?"

"Sherlock they found a dead body, it was shot five times in the chest area hours before they got there. A note was on his forehead saying, too late now Sherly. Sherlock he was killed by Moriarty so you couldn't get any information on him."

...

Sherlock looked up once more to the high ledge above a soft mattress in the gym. People were dying. Molly had almost died, he had almost died. A man he barely knew and hated had died. All by the fault of Jim Moriarty. He didn't want people to die. He knew right now he couldn't save them. He had a better chance without the wings. But now, Sherlock couldn't even show his face without a huge risk. He had done nothing with his wings and he wanted to change that.

He climbed the ladder slowly to the tall ledge. As he neared the top he could almost hear John in his head.

"You bloody idiot! You're not ready to even to gliding!"

"I have to try."

The soft answer came out loud. He reached the top and looked down. It was just like that building, the one where he had jumped. Not as high, still with a mat to catch him should he fail.

"No."

He answered himself out loud.

"I can't fail."

He looked back down with a slow gulp. Surprisingly enough Molly came into him mind. She had started moving on, he thought. She was going to go on a date with Tom (readers: AW CRAP SHERLY NOO HES TRICKING YOUUU!) and have fun. He knew so. She was happy, he was trying to be happy. He didn't know how but he was starting to wonder if he truelynhad fallen for that lovely girl in the lab coat. He just hadn't realized it in time, she kissed him. He hadn't back. Now she was going a date with another man, because of what he hadn't done. But that was his mistake.

"I promise Molly, if this works I will be able to save you in time, next time."

And for the second time in his life Sherlock Holmes jumped.

 **authors note: did I give ya feels? Bet I did. So just to be clear he's trying to fly (if ya didn't know) I was just reminded of his fake suicide so I had to mention jump twice, but don't worry my fiends he's not gonna die! Thanks for still reading. Oh and I wanna say thanks I checked and I have over 2,000 readers in this story, HOLY CRAP! Thanks so much I'm really apply people like this story it means the world to me!**


	28. Chapter 28

**authors note: I'm so freaking bad at updating, but wait u have reasons this time! So last weekend my grandpa died and I was jut not in the mood to do anything really, :(. And this weekend I had a three day charity even where I got no sleep! I'm sorry I will be good next week! So the dear Watson baby is NAMED *flippin drumroll cause I can*. Please reveiw I miss them so bloody badly!**

 **Standard disclaimer: SHEELOCK CHRISTMAS SPEACIAL IS IN LESS THAN THREE WEEKS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AND IT WILL BE IN THEATERS AHHHHHHH I WISH I OWNED IT AHHHHHHHH**

"Thank you so much."

"It's fine Mr. Watson."

"Really I'm so grateful."

"Anything for our boss."

"I know but-"

"John."

Mary shushed her husband for, his thanks and began to stroke the hair of her baby girl. Martha let out a small yawn In her sleep making Mary smile. John smiled down as well not noticing the doctor slip away. He tickled the baby under her chin causing her to giggle. John cooed making Mary playfully roll her eyes.

"John Hamish Watson, are you going soft?"

She teased making him laugh. A sudden voice behind them caused John to jump.

"God I hope not, he already lives with a overgrown child, who now has wings."

The parents turned to see Molly hobble forward them on her crutches.

"Hey Molly, getting discharged?"

"Yep, thank god. Oh she's so cute!"

"Martha."

"Huh?"

"That's her name?"

"Yep."

"Oh John that's lovely! What her full name?"

John but his lip and looked to his wife who was snickering. He made a face.

"Oh love just tell her."

"Fine, but it was your idea. Martha, Sherlock Watson."

Molly covered her mouth and started to laugh.

"You listened to him!?"

"Mary insured since he wanted it so much. I agreed to the middle name."

Molly let another giggle escape her mouth making the couple smile.

"That's going to inflate his ego so much"

She laughed. Suddenly johns face went cross, he hadn't seen Sherlock yet.

...

It was the same, that same feeling. The ground moving closer and closer and the wind slicing like daggers against his cheeks. It was all so fast. He calculated that in six seconds he would hit the ground, but right now it felt like hours. Sherlock stared at the rising floor, almost forgetting the experiment. Than it hit him.

He jumped.

To fly.

The numbers flew in his mind, this was ridiculous he didn't think it through, but if he didn't try this impact could break his spine, but how did bird do it? He raced his mind looking for a certain fact until he found it.

Thrust.

Chest muscle.

Aim.

Light bones.

Correct flapping and coordination.

Held his arms out his wings mixing in motion with them, he angled them slightly, bending them like he had seem bird do when diving down and swooping upwards, so he spread them out not flapping, he needed to be close enough and flap hard ensign to thrust him into the air, he looked back down. Closer,

Closer,

Closer,

Then it hit. Sherlock flapped his wings as hard as he flood good pushing them forward in the action. He lifted upwards heading high up away form the gym floor, his eyes widened and he allowed himself a smile. He had flown.


	29. Chapter 29

**authors note: holy crap I have a lot of chapters! Don't worry, I'm hoping this will be a 50 chapter long story or more. And yes I will add more to the story line, this chapters kind of a fill in so sorry if it's not good. SO REVEIWS ARE APPRECIATED. THANKS**

 **stamdard disclaimer: MY HEART WILL, MY HEART WILL GO ON IF I OWN SHERLOCK WHICH I NEVER WILL T_T**

"Bloody hell."

John cursed looking down at his phone.

"What?"

"Git won't answer his phone."

"He might be training love,"

John raised a unamused eye brow at his wife. Mary rolled her eyes and sighed. Molly hobbled up.

"Mary's probably right John. Why don't we catch a cab to the estate."

"So a helicopter?"

...

Freedom. That was all Sherlock felt. He was usually emotionless, barely smiling, but now. This was just to incredible for even him.

"Suck it Moriarty!"

Sherlock yelled as he glided around the gym. It was childish, he knew. But then again he was called a child. He dived again. That was a mistake. His gray wings turned to fast and he dived forward to a wall, fast.

"Oh sh-"

...

Moriarty was surprised. He was never surprised. Jim watched in awe as Sherlock glided across the room with a smile. A bloody smile! What had he done!? He pushed the chair back getting up and flopping in his leather couch. The apartment he was in was a tan painted place, he shared it with 'Sebby' and it had three rooms. A kitchen, living room, and a bedroom with a giant bed. The living room had the computer and desk which he sat at day after day after day. The door swung open revealing a tall man with his arms full of bags.

"I'm home!"

"Suck it Moriarty, hmf what does he know."

"Jim?"

"I DID THIS TO HIM, I CAN MAKE HIM SUFFER IF I WANNA!"

"..."

...

"Sherlock where are you- what the."

John and the ladies (OMG that could be a band name) walked into the gym to see a aggravated Sherlock hanging by his pants from a hook on the wall. Mary and Molly managed to keep in their giggles but John nearly toppled over laughing.

"Holy crap Sherlock, what happened?"

"A bloody wall happened, really John be more observant."

Sherlock grumbled crossing his arms grumpily.

"How did you get up there?"

"I flew."

"How did you really get up there?"

"Dear god John are you going deaf already? I flew."

"You, wait, what!?

John walked up to the gym storage locker to grab a ladder. Sherlock turned to Mary annoyed.

"Is he deaf?"

"No dear,"

Mary laughed. Suddenly Martha started to squirm in her arms, Mary rocked her slowing cooing at her.

"No no Martha it's okay,"

"Aw, you changed the name."

Sherlock pouted making Mary laugh,

"Only a little though."

"Oh Mary don't-"

"Shut up John, her full name is Martha Sherlock Watson."

Sherlock looked down at John smugly. The blonde man scowled. John bright the ladder closer to Sherlock and looked up at his friend.

"So, I believe you have a story to tell us?"


	30. Chapter 30

**authors note: IM SUCH A JERK FORGIVE ME IM FREAKING TWO WEEKS LATE! *cries* I had bad writers block and Christmas and me being lazy and getting no damn sleep what so ever. I will try and do the update days, but I won't be two weeks late again unless I like, warn ahead of time. So this chapters okay. It's longer than usual. AND THERE IS A REFERENCE TO THE NEW SHERLOCK CHRISTMAS SPEACIAL WHICH I SAW IN THEATERS AND TWAS AMAZING. But like, no spoilers, it's just a line a character says.**

 **standard disclaimer: no. own.**

"Seb. Seb. Sebbbbbbbby."

"Jim what's wrong?"

"This."

"This what?"

"This! It's getting boring."

"Why?"

"Nothin new! I think it might be time to, spice things up."

"What ever you say..."

...

"So, you did it."

"Yes John."

"Huh, I didn't think you would."

"Well I did agree to it didn't I? Honestly John my faith in you is waning."

"Oh shut up Sherlock- it's not funny Mary stop laughing!"

The blonde woman let out another chuckle at her husband angry face. Martha let out a little coo noting she was awake. Marty immediately went back to rocking her, the teasing face of a wife replaced with the loving expression of a mother. John smiled at the sight before turning back to his friend. The trio were in the dining hall now, discussing recent events.

"So, any news on the man who did this too you?"

"Dead."

"...what!?"

"Mycroft. His men checked it out. He was killed by Moriarty."

"That arse."

Sherlock smirked at the doctor before turning to Mary.

"And how is the baby after last weeks events?"

"She seems to have forgotten. And John had barely gotten any sleep worrying Moriarty will come back for her. Why didn't he take her?"

"Playing."

Sherlock suddenly said with realization. Mary furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"It's his next move in the game. He trying to tease."

"Still confused."

"Same."

Sherlock waved them off.

"I will check it out."

John sighed before smiling. He turned to the detective.

"So how are you and Molly?"

"Mary may I hold the baby?"

"Don't you change the subject."

"John. For the last time. I am incapable of such love. What happened with Molly were concerns for a colleague. You should remember that well. She is with tom at the moment and I am perfectly fine. I'm not in love nor was I ever. Not please get this through your brain."

Sherlock stated coldly. Johns jaw dropped in surprise as he stood from the table and moved swiftly out of the room. Mary turned to John.

"What the bloody hell what that about!?"

"Molly had kissed Sherlock."

"Did he kiss her back?"

"No."

"Do you think he wanted to."

"I dunno."

"John, do you actually believe Sherlock could fall for someone?"

"I do Mary. No matter what the pain in the arse tells you he is human. And every human being is capable of feeling emotion. He just refuses to believe it. Has he fallen for Molly? That I truly do not know. I truly don't."

...

"Has the great Sherlock Holmes flown?"

Sherlock looked up from his seat in the gym and turned to see a shadow of a shorter man slowly creeping toward him. Sherlock stood up, the feathers on his wings bristling.

"How find you get in here."

"I have my ways. Now you though. You have flown. Brava!"

Moriarty gave a small clap for the glaring man.

"Well, now that that's over, what do you want."

"Well, what happened to your little goldfish? Heard she was discharged."

"Shut. Up."

"You should take better care of your pets Sherlock. Goldfish are very fragile. I got one if my own ya see, he's quite pretty."

Moriarty smirked at Sherlocks shocked expression.

"You don't know everything, sir boast a lot."

"How did you do it?"

"Do what? Die?"

"You blew your brains out."

"Besides it being vital to my plan, it was also fun. I mean, not many theories for my death. How you faked it. Boooooring. And plus."

Moriarty walked up to Sherlocks ear and whispered.

"Dead is the new sexy."


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors note: I'm not updating tonight. I need to get some sleep cause I have midterms this week. I've been studying for two weeks and Haven't even had time to write the next chapter. My midterms end Thursday so Thursday or Friday night is when I'll update. I'm really sorry. Don't worry about me discontinuing the story cause that ain't gonna happen, as I said before this story is gonna have at least 50 or so chapters and a actual ending not a cliffhanger. There's some bug stuff happening so please keep reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors note.: words can not express how bad I feel. I have an awful school schedule but a break as long as this will never happen again. I'll be back to normal updating as soon as school is over, which is in 8 weeks. I'll try to update better. My computers been crashing so I finally got it fixed so that should help. Please forgive me**

 **standard disclaimer: WHEN WILL SEASON FOUR IF THIS SHOW I DONT OWN COME BACK ON**

"I had a lovely time Tom. Thank you."

"I'm glad you said yes."

'Tom' gave a dorky grin helping Molly out of the car. She smiled and waved goodbye.

"I hope we can do it again."

"As do I."

Tom drive away leaving Molly alone in front of Mycroft's estate. She smiled walking in. They gone out to a fancy dinner and talked for a while. She did enjoy it, she just didn't know if she was ready to be a 'couple'. She walked up the steps and opened the door.

"I'm home!"

She yelled out to the empty house. No answer. Molly frowned and walked down the twisting hallways.

"Hello?"

She asked again. Still no answer. Molly pulled up her shawl and shivered. What had happened to the heat. She walked by the dining hall to see it empty. So was all the bedrooms. Molly's eyes darted nervously. It was g tying a bit creepy by her standards.

She suddenly heart voices. It the gym. Molly quickened her pace toward the source of sound and stopped outside the the gym.

"Is anybody-"

Her voice caught in her throat. Molly ran to the wall on the right side of the door and covered her mouth. Moriarty and Sherlock were in there. How the hell did Moriarty get in!? Molly peered into the room, careful to not be seen or heard.

"You won't lay a bloody finger in her you bastard."

"I already did."

Moriarty blew up his cheeks and made a gun motion with his hands. He jerked them back and blew the air from his mouth to make a popping noise of his 'gun'. Sherlocks eyes narrowed further, if that was possible.

"Get. Out."

Moriarty gave a false loving expression.

"Sherlock, oh my wonderful baby,"

Moriarty's words dripped in sarcasm.

"You've been expressing feelings! Such a big boy."

"I said get your arse the hell outta here."

Sherlocks voice was dry was anger.

"Well, I should be leaving."

He suddenly smirked.

"Molly deary, it's not polite to ease drop."

Moriarty emphasized the p with another pop. Sherlocks eyes widened.

"She's on a date."

"With who?"

He smiled.

"Oh right, not you."

"I didn't care."

"Yes you do Sherlock,"

"Get the hell out!"

Both men turned too see Molly in the doorway. She still wore her purple dress and shawl, but held a pistol pointed at Moriarty. Moriarty smiled with surprise while Sherlocks mouth dropped.

"Molly, where did you get one of Mycrofts guns!?"

"He gave me one before I left. Now you,"

She turned her attention to Moriarty, her stare looking as if it could kill.

"Get out before I make you my first shot,"

She growled. He held his hands up.

"I'm leaving, I'm sure you lovebirds have lots to discuss."

Moriarty walked to the back door of the gym and left with a thump. Molly let out a sigh of relief and lowered her gun. Sherlock walked up to Molly.

"Are you okay-"

"I'm fine you idiot."

Molly brushed him aside. Sherlocks face went back to its normal cold gaze.

"Good. I'm surprised Tom didn't kiss you consider how gear he looked."

Sherlock commented. Molly rolled her eyes, used to his deductions by now.

"It's a first date Sherlock. We can do whatever we please."

She said with a small smile. Molly's yawned.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to do to bed."

"Alright."

Sherlock turned away, ignoring the small pain in his chest as he did.

...

"London paper, how can I help you?"

"Hello yes, my name is Jim, I think I have a scoop for you."

"What's it about?"

The Irish man smirked.

"Why, the great Sherlock Holmes of course."


End file.
